As the band-width in data processing and communications grows, engineers and scientists engaged in data-systems design have turned with increasing interest to optical fibers as a means for providing data processing and communications with high band-width. Thus, vertical-cavity, surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) and photo-diodes (PDs) coupled to such optical fibers in arrays of optical transmitters and optical receivers, respectively, are finding increasing application as means for providing high band-width data processing and communication. Thus, as engineers and scientists have become more engaged in research and development of systems utilizing such optical fibers, VCSELs and PDs, their attention has increasingly turned towards designing such systems with high reliability and low cost, to meet the increasing challenges presented by data processing and communications at high band-widths.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.